Beyond Paranormal
by s82161
Summary: Hector Estrella goes through a door to find himself meeting Henriette Cooper in the Golden Age of Piracy. Young Katie and Kristi find themselves in Paris in a world full of anthropomorphic animals. They meet Connor Cooper. Scary stuff begins to happen. Will the Coopers be able to defeat Toby?
1. Hector meets Henriette Cooper

Hector Estrella was very terrified. He was in a haunted house. The house used to belong to somebody named Lois Featherson. In 1988, paranormal events took place there. Katie and Kristi were little kids back then. A evil entity called Toby was the one who did all the paranormal stuff. Toby killed Katie and Kristi's parents. In 2006, Katie lived with her fiancee, Micah. Paranormal stuff happened to them. On October 2006, Katie killed Micah. She eventually had a son named Hunter. Katie's whereabouts are unknown. Now, 6 years later here was Hector, in Lois's house. He was in the hallway. Marisol, Jesse's sister and Hector's friend crashed through the glass ceiling. Hector runs into a figure resembling Ana and flees towards a closet to hide. When he comes out, a possessed Jesse then appears and chases Hector upstairs, where Hector goes into a room and shuts the door. Jesse's normal voice asks Hector to open the door but after he doesn't, Jesse breaks down the door, forcing Hector to open a strange brown door.

_Atlantic Ocean, 1600's. A pirate ship. _

In a dark and stormy night, a pirate ship sailed by. On the ship, was the notorious pirate/thief, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper. She was talking to her friends, which were male. "Can you believe all the gold we stole." Henriette said. "I can't believe it either." one of Henriette's friends, Jack, said. Jack was a male anthropomorphic wolf. Henriette was a female raccoon. She had been a pirate for many years now. They were all talking when suddenly, electricity started filling the air. Then, out of the blue, a teenage human boy appeared out of nowhere. The teenager was holding a camcorder in his hand. He fell to his knees. Henriette and her friends rushed over to Hector. Hector stood up. Henriette and her friends looked at the boy in shock. The boy looked at his surroundings. He was on a pirate ship. "What's that in your hand?" Henriette asked. "It's a camera." Hector said. "Let me see that." Jack said. "No." Hector said. He ran away from Henriette and her friends. Unfortunately, while Hector was running, a toy called Simon fell from the sky. Simon is a toy that was extremely popular during the 1980's. During the failed exorcism of Jesse, a Simon toy was used as a mock Ouija board. Simon dropped to the ground. Hector stopped when he saw Simon. Hector picked Simon up from the ground with one hand. Simon was a toy that was shaped like a circle. It had 4 semi circular buttons on it the buttons were: red, blue, green, and yellow. Simon is a game in which you have to match flashing buttons in order. You have to remember the pattern in the correct order. If you don't, you lose the game. Hector tuned on Simon. One of the pirates noticed Hector holding the Simon toy and said "What you got there?" the pirate asked. "It's Simon." Hector said. "Let me see it." The pirate said. "No." Hector said. All of a sudden, Simon beeped on it's own. Usually, Simon would beep when you touch one of it's buttons. This Simon toy was possessed by a demon. Simon lit up red. Then Jesse, in demon form, appears and starts to attack everybody on the ship. Jesse went in front of Hector. Jesse attacked Hector. Hector's camcorder flew off of him. The camcorder landed on the ground near Henriette's feet. Henriette and her friends attacked Jesse. Hector passed out.

_The Cooper Household. Night. Paris. _

In the house of Connor Cooper's house in Paris, a raccoon named Connor Cooper was heading towards his house. He recently stole a present for his son Sly. Sly was going to be 5 years old. He got his son a Turbo Raccoon action figure with light up lasers. When Connor got home, he was greeted by his wife Kathy Cooper. Kathy Cooper was a brown raccoon with beautiful black hair. She wore beautiful dresses. "And just where exactly have you been Connor, you almost missed your son's birthday party." Kathy said to Connor. "Sorry about that sweetheart, I just had to pick up a present for my son." Connor said to his wife. Connor noticed that Sly was hiding behind his mother's dress. Connor then asks "Speaking of which, where is that little rascal? I have a special present for him, no wait make it two presents since he's my little man." Sly then comes running towards his father at full speed. He hugged his father's leg. "I'm right here daddy. I was worried that you would miss my birthday." Sly said. "Come now Sly, I'm never too busy for you." Connor said. He tells Sly to close his eyes. When Sly closes his eyes, Connor places the Turbo Raccoon action figure in Sly's hands. When Connor gave Sly the all clear for Sly to open his eyes, Sly was excited to see that he had a Turbo Raccoon action figure. He thanked his dad repeatedly. "Anything for my little guy." Connor said. "By the way, you also have another present from me, don't forget." Sly wondered what was the other present. Connor then presented Sly with a cane. The cane was gold and brown. The cane had a hook on the front end. "This here cane had been in the family for generations. It had belonged to me and your great grandfathers, now it belongs to you little guy. Welcome to the thieving business son, Happy Birthday." Connor said to Sly. Connor gives Sly his cane. Sly looks at the cane in astonishment. Sly turns to his father and says "Thanks daddy. I promise I'll take good care of it." Connor laughs and says "Oh I know you will son, but that doesn't mean that you can steal from your family and friends though. This is a family heirloom and I want you to use it responsibly OK?" "OK daddy I will." Sly said. Then Kathy appears behind Connor and says "You're a great father Connor, if only you could learn to be on time." "Thanks. You're not so bad a mom either. Sly learned a lot from you." Connor said. Then Kathy kissed Connor. Kathy hugged Connor. Sly wanted to be a part of the hug too. So all three of them hugged together. Unbeknownst to them, 2 girls named Katie and Kristi entered the house while Kathy, Sly, and Connor were hugging. Katie and Kristi appeared in front of them and said "Why are you guys hugging?" Immediately, Kathy, Sly, and Connor stopped hugging and stared at the 2 girls. "Who are you guys?" Connor asked the two girls. "My name is Katie. This is Kristi." Katie said, introducing herself and her sister to Kathy, Connor, and Sly. The 2 girls looked to be around 8 or 9 years old. They came here from the year 1988. Their parents were killed by Toby. Toby is a demon that no one can see. Katie and Kristi's parents were named Dennis and Julie. Dennis and Julie were killed in Katie and Kristi's grandmother's house. Katie and Kristi traveled back in time via a strange brown door like Hector did. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Kathy asked the 2 girls. "We wanna live here. Our parents were killed by Toby." Katie said. Katie and Kristi were 2 human girls. "Who's Toby?" Connor asked. "You don't want to know," Kristi said. "Toby used to be our friend. But then he turned evil." "Ok. My name is Connor Cooper. I'm a thief." The raccoon said. "My name is Kathy." Kathy said. "And this is Sly." Connor said, introducing the girls to Sly. Sly was hiding behind his mother's dress. "It's okay. Sly always gets shy about new people." Kathy said. "Sly. Where are your manners? Give these girls a real hello." Kathy said to Sly. That made Sly come out of hiding. Sly greeted Katie and Kristi. "Time for bed." Connor said. "Will you let us live here?" Katie and Kristi asked. "Sure." Kathy said. Sly went into his pajamas. Kathy and Connor got dressed for bed. Katie chose to sleep next to Sly. Kristi had to sleep on the couch. The next day would be horrifying.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hector wakes up to find himself in the Golden Age of Piracy. Katie and Kristi show Toby to Connor's friends. **


	2. Hunter arrives in Sly's world

Hunter P.O.V.

My name is Hunter Rey. I'm 13 1/2 years old. I found out about this demon named Toby a couple of weeks ago. I did some investigating, and I found out that Toby has been terrorizing my family since the year 1988. There are a bunch of video tapes of the incident in 1988. I also discovered that one of the girls in the video was my mother, Kristi. I also discovered the videos of another incident in 2006. I have saved all of the videos to a USB thumb drive. I couldn't save the 1988 videos, since they were recorded on VHS tapes, and VHS tapes are impossible to convert into an online video. I was born on July of 2005. It's March of 2019. I'm currently in my grandmother Lois's house. I'm trying to escape Toby. I see a brown door. I opened the door with one hand. I was holding my camcorder in my hand. I went through the brown door. There was nothing but blackness.

In a another universe, there were 3 anthropomorphic animals in a van: a grey male raccoon, a pink hippo, and a green turtle. They just got done being released from prison. They were imprisoned by a female spider named the Contessa. The Contessa was a warden for Interpol. She imprisoned 2 out of the 3 members of the Cooper Gang, including a fox police officer named Carmelita Montoya Fox. They escaped from that horrible prison. Bentley helped break Sly out of prison. Sly and Bentley helped break Murray out of jail. They were now all telling jokes. "What did the snowman get when he was bitten by the vampire?" Bentley asked jokingly. "What did he get?" Sly asked. "A frostbite." Bentley said. All three animals laughed hard. All of a sudden, a black portal opened up out of nowhere and out from it came a 13 year old human boy. The boy was wearing a Star Wars hoodie. He was holding a camcorder in his hand. The boy landed on the floor of the van with a thud. The laughter stopped immediately. Sly, Murray, and Bentley all looked at the human on the ground. The human boy tried to stand up. "Ow." the boy said. His head hit the ceiling of the van. He finally managed to sit down. The human boy looked at his surroundings. He was in a van. He saw 3 anthropomorphic animals: a grey raccoon, a green turtle, and a pink hippo. They were all male. They were all staring at Hunter in shock.

"Uh, Hi." Hunter said. All three animals freaked out. Hunter was shocked. He wasn't expecting to be in a van full of anthropomorphic animals. He wondered what time period he was in. He turned on his cell phone. He saw that it was the year 2004. It was a year before he was born.

"My name is Hunter. Hunter Rey." The 13 year old human boy said to the raccoon, turtle, and the hippo. "My name is Sly." the raccoon said. "My name is Bentley." the turtle said. "My name is Murray." The hippo, who was the one driving the van said. Hunter was shocked. He began to laugh hysterically.

Hunter P.O.V.

I laughed hysterically. One minute, I was in my world, trying to defeat an invisible demon named Toby. I go through a strange brown door that supposedly lets people time travel. I end up in a world ripped straight out of a Saturday morning cartoon from the 1980s. In this world, there are anthropomorphic animals that can talk. I thought that this was some sort of fucked up dream.

"You guys serious?" I asked the animal people. "Is that your real names?" "Yes. That's our real names." the raccoon person said to me. "Ok." I said. I noticed a laptop beside the turtle person. "Can I use your laptop?" I asked the turtle. "Why do you want to use my computer?" Bentley asked me. I pulled 3 USB thumb drives from my pocket. I handed them to the turtle. The turtle took the USB thumb drives from me. "The thumb drives in your hands contain videos of a demon who has been plaguing my family for decades." I explained to the turtle. "Wow." the turtle said. "Yeah. I know." I said. Bentley lent me his computer. I asked him for his username and password. He gave them to me. I entered them into his computer. The turtle gave me back the USB thumb drives. I entered one of the USB thumb drives into Bentley's computer. The thumb drive contained videos of the haunting of my aunt Katie's house. I decided to watch all of the videos. I clicked on the very first video. It featured Katie and Micah hanging around in the house. Nothing too scary. Then, I saw the real scary stuff.

_1600s. Atlantic Ocean. A pirate ship. _

Hector woke up. He was in some kind of dimly lit room. He realized that he was laying on a bed. Hector sat up on the bed. He got up from the bed. He walked around the room. He saw his camcorder laying on a table next a big book. Hector grabbed his camcorder. Hector turned the camcorder on. It still worked. It had plenty of charge left in it. He pressed the red record button. He opened the door with his one free hand. The door opened. Hector felt fresh air outside. He slowly exited the room he was in. He saw dozens of anthropomorphic animals hanging around. He held his camcorder up. He saw a group of anthropomorphic animals sitting on a table on the deck of the pirate ship. He walked towards the group of animals. Hector was startled, when suddenly, Henriette appeared in front of him and said, "Hi." Hector was so shocked, he nearly dropped the camcorder. He picked it up just before it smashed. Henriette wanted to know what that mysterious thing in Hector's hand was. "What's that in your hand?" Henriette asked Hector. "Nothing." Hector said. Hector started to run away. Henriette chased after Hector. Hector tried to run away from Henriette. Henriette caught up to Hector. She tackled him to the floor. Henriette grabbed the camcorder from Hector. She examined it. To her, the camcorder looked like a pair of weird binoculars. "What is this?" Henriette asked Hector. "It's a camcorder." Hector said to Henriette. "A camcorder?" Henriette asked. "Yeah. You can record stuff with it." Hector said. Henriette decided to show this "camcorder" thing to her friends. Henriette brought the camcorder to her friends. Hector groaned. "What you got there, Henriette?" Jack asked Henriette. "I have a thing called a 'camcorder'." Henriette said. Henriette showed her friends the camcorder. There was nothing special about the camcorder.

The next day, after Sly's birthday party, Connor and Kathy were sleeping peacefully. Kathy woke up. She saw her charming raccoon husband sleeping peacefully next to her. Kathy wanted to snuggle up against Connor's fur. That's when Connor opened his eyes. The first thing he saw that day was the face of his beautiful wife, Kathy. He says, "Good morning, Kathy Cooper." Connor kissed Kathy. Kathy replied, "Good morning to you too, Connor Cooper. How did you sleep?" Kathy kissed Connor on the cheek. "I slept well, thank you for asking." Connor said with a bright grin on his face. Connor gave Kathy another kiss. Later that day, the whole Cooper family, including Katie and Kristi, ate breakfast. In the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Kathy answered the door. Standing in the door way were 2 anthropomorphic figures: a walrus and a mandrill. Their names were: Jim McSweeny, and Dr.M. The walrus's name was Jim McSweeny. The mandrill's name was Dr.M. "Oh, it's you two, Hello." Kathy said. "Ah, yes good evening Mrs. Cooper. Sorry to disturb you, yes, but we were wondering if Connor was home." Dr. M asked Kathy. "Oh, your planning on another heist early, Hold on, I'll get him." Kathy said. However, Dr. M and McSweeny weren't planning a heist. They wanted to see Sly Cooper.  
"Actually, we're also here to see the little Cooper lad, to see how big he got, the wee lad." McSweeny said. Kathy starts to giggle. Then, Connor appeared. "Ah, Dr. Mandrill, McSweeny. What brings you two here? Another heist? Connor said. Before McSweeny could say anything, Katie and Kristi appeared in front of Dr. M and McSweeny. They looked at them. Katie turned to Connor. "What are those things hanging from that walrus's mouth?" Katie asked Connor. "Why, those would be my tusks." McSweeny said to Katie. "Well, Toby doesn't like people with weapons in their mouths." Kristi said. "That's not a weapon. It's a part of who I am." McSweeny said to Kristi. "Well, Toby doesn't think so." Katie said. Before anyone say say anything, the invisible demon known as Toby walked over to McSweeny. McSweeny's tusks started to move. The tusks left the walrus's mouth. McSweeny's mouth was bleeding profusely. Toby drove the tusks into McSweeny's stomach. McSweeny was impaled by his own tusks. The walrus died. Connor, Kathy and Dr.M were shocked. Katie walked over to Connor and said, "You shouldn't have had a friends with dangerous weapons in his mouth. Katie and Kristi went upstairs to play with Sly. Connor was shocked. He just saw his best friend die right before his eyes.


	3. Hunter defeats Toby

**This chapter will borrow some elements from the story: Dark Branches by 3Triadac. It will also feature the demon Toby. This chapter is going to have violence so graphic that it would make the violence from the Resident Evil games look like something from an E rated game. If you are squeamish, or are prone to vomiting, then I suggest that you don't read this chapter.**

* * *

"Damn, what a long day. I didn't think I would make it." the vixen said to herself.

Carmelita came home from work. Another stressful and tiring day. Guys won't stop harassing her, women won't stop gossiping. She was glad it was all over. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself some left over Spanish food and warmed it up in the microwave. She ate, then went take a soothing, warm shower. She felt the warm water and soap relax her tense muscles and calm her. The stress, the anxiety, anger released from her being.

After getting out, she feels a cool gust of air come at her. She looks around. Her bathroom window is closed so is the door. She looks and looks and finds no signs of an opening. She shrugs and heads out into her room to dress in her nightwear, a light blue night gown with lavender trims.

The vixen, lays in bed thinking about her job again, but mainly the Cooper case. After twenty long minutes of thinking, she starts having a headache and drifts off into a light slumber.

3:45 am  
Crash!  
Lightning and thunder woke Carmelita from her slumber. And she can here the storm's harsh blowing winds. Was she frightened, no. Nervous, un poco.  
She always became a little nervous when it came to big storms. As a cub, she would whine and yip for her mother.

Flashback, 1988.  
In Madrid, Spain, a storm raged over the city. Nature striking fear into it's citizens.

In a room, a 7-yr-old, bluish-grey haired, light-orange and tan fox cub was sleeping when all of a sound, a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder invaded her room.

The vixen cub woke wide awake and alert, she became scared. She looked around the room to seen it anyone else was in her room. The air went cold as a cool gust of air entered the room, but nothing was open, door nor window. Another flash of lightning lightened the room to reveal a figure. It was a human male. A white male.

He had shackles with broken chains on all of his limbs. His skin white as a ghost, with blood red splotches all over him. He had short, black curly hair. He had 4 horns on his head: 2 like a ram, 2 like an Asian dragon. Croc-like spines on his back. His eyes were a blood red. The human had an over bite revealing his extra sharp crocodile-like teeth. On his body were bleeding slash marks as if he had been struck by a sword multiple times. The most peculiar thing was a symbol on his chest which resembled a blue pentagram.

The demon started to walk to her with one clawed hand stretched out ready to strike the cub. He laughed sinisterly, then in a soft demonic growl, "We…shall…be…ONE!"

The demon was in front of her, his hand in the air and… CRRRAASSSHHHH!

Another quick flash of lightning and an even greater crash of thunder invaded her room the poor thing whined and yipped. Ears flat against her locks of blue hair, and tail between her legs.

A dark looking 24-yr-old vixen with black hair, fur like her daughter, but a darker shade. She had a somewhat prominent claws on her hands and feet, a cat's claw scar running from eyelid to cheek her right eye, had round notches on her ears. The only thing that didn't look scary was her beautiful, brown eyes like her daughter. She lookec even scarier than her husband.  
The vixen touched her daughter. When the cub looked back, she screamed. Frightened by her own mother. Despite her looks, she was kind, gentle, but firm.  
"Don't worry hija, what's the matter?" asked Zorra Fox, the mother vixen.

"Oh, mama, la tormenta, la tormenta, it's scaring me." Carmelita cried. "Then, then, I saw a monster, mamá."

Little Carmelita gave a detailed description of the demon that tried to kill her. Her mother was confused, angered, but yet not surprised. Strange.

She ran over to her daughter very quickly.

"There, there, there, I'm here. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Zorra.

The cub nodded.

The vixen climbed into Carmelita's bed and curls into a ball with her tail wrapped protectively around her cub. Zorra sung a soothing lullaby to Carmelita. As she sung, the cub yawned and curled into a ball and quickly fell fast a sleep. The vixen smiled.

Zorra looked at her room angrily. A flash of lightning, once again lightened Carmelita's room. The demon reappear with a deranged grin on his face, laughing softly, evilly. Zorra, careful not to wake Carmelita,made a soft, but menacing growl , curl her lip bearing own teeth at it.

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared behind the demon. A 14 1/2 year old human boy came out of the portal. The human boy was wearing a Adidas T Shirt, black sweat pants and Reebok shoes. The human's name was Hunter Rey. Hunter came from the year 2019. He wanted to defeat Toby, an invisible demon that plagued his family since the year 1988. He tried to follow Toby through a weird time travelling door.

Hunter ended up in another world. A world full of anthropomorphic animals. There, he met Sly Cooper and his friends. Hunter explained everything about Toby and his family to the Cooper Gang. At first, they didn't believe Hunter's story. They thought that he was crazy. Then, Hunter decided to show the Cooper Gang all of the videos from 2005, 2006, 2011, 2012 and 2015. Hunter had put all of the videos onto 6 different USB thumb drives.

The Cooper Gang were scared. They couldn't tell if the videos were fake or not. Then, as the weeks passed, strange things started happening around the Cooper Gang. Really strange things. The Cooper Gang eventually figured out that the events transpired in the videos were real. They were scared. The Cooper Gang figured out how to defeat Toby. Hunter and the Cooper Gang banished Toby to hell. They thought sending Toby to hell would hopefully end Toby's reign of terror.

It did, for a while. Then, Hunter found out that Toby ended up in Spain in the 1980s. Toby terrorized the citizens of Spain. Hunter wanted to stop Toby. He found a strange brown door that was in Sly's hideout. Hunter went through the brown, which actually turned out to be a time portal.

Hunter had seen the door before in one of Hector Estrella's videos. Hector went into Lois's house. His friend Jesse followed him there. Jesse was possessed by a demon. Hector had no choice but to enter the brown time travelling door. Hector ended up in the Golden Age of Piracy kn a world populated by anthropomorphic animals.

There, he met the legendary pirate, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper. Anyway, back to the main story. Hunter was holding a camcorder in one hand, and a shoutgun in the other hand. Hunter pointed the shotgun at the demon.

"Yippie Ka Yay, motherfucker!" Hunter said to the demon. He shot at Toby. Toby knocked back by the gunshot. He sailed into a wall. Carmelita was crying and screaming loudly. Suddenly, Carmelita's father appeared in the doorway. Carmelita's father was a male fox who worked for the Spanish division of Interpol. He had orange fur. He was wearing light blue pajamas with generic slippers.

"What the hell is going on here?" the fox said. He noticed Hunter and the seemingly dead demon slumped on the door. The male fox, who's name was Pablo, was astonished upon seeing the demon.

Pablo always believed that demons were nothing more than just fictional creatures that only folklore and myths. What he just saw proved that demons weren't just fictional creatures. They were real, too. Hunter turned towards thd male fox. "This demon tried to attack your daughter." Hunter said to the vulpine. Suddenly, Toby rose up and lunged at Hunter. Hunter dodged thd demon's attack. Zorra was beyond terrified at the moment. She cowered with little Carmelita. Hunter ran out of the bedroom door. He ran out into the hallway. He quickly caught a glimpse of a 17 year old male fox opening his bedroom door. The human boy sprinted down the stairs, with Toby following behind him.

To say that Hunter was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. Hunter ran towards the front door. It was obviously locked. Hunter had no time to look for the key for the front door, as Toby was closing in behind him. Hunter saw a window and ran towards it. He opened up the window with one one hand, since he was still holding the camcorder in his left hand.

Hunter went through. The heavy rain instantly hit Hunter when he through the window. Hunter turned around and slammed the window shut. He then ran out into the street. Hunter saw a passing car drive by him. Hunter ran like The Flash towards the car. Behind him, the front window of the Fox house shattered as Toby jumped through the window. Hunter aimed his 9mm pistol at the driver.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR, NOW!" Hunter yelled at the driver. The driver, a male white mouse, got out of the car. Hunter got into the driver's seat. Hunter had never driven a car before. He wasn't old enough to go to driving school yet. Right now, Hunter didn't care about the fact that he wasn't old enough to legally drive a car. All he cared about was getting away from Toby.

Hunter put the car in drive and starting to drive the car fast. Hunter threw his camcorder in thd passenger seat. Hunter looked at the rear view mirror. Toby was nowhere to be seen. Hunter sighed in relief. He kept driving. Hunter decided to lure Toby by driving to church, since unholy demons like Toby hated churches because the demons viewed churchs as horrible places. He drove to the nearest church.

A few minutes later, Hunter located a church and pulled into the parking lot. He stopped the car. He got out of the car. He shut off his camcorder. It was taking a toll on Hunter's arms. Luckilly, Hunter built himself a minituare spy camera. He was inspired by the first scene of the movie: _ A Girl Like Her _, in which Brian Slater, the boyfriend of the main protagonist Jessica Burns, shows Jessica the spy camera that he'd made. Hunter made a similar spy camera that looked almost identical to the camera shown in the movie: A Girl Like Her. The camera looked like a pink crystal shard. Hunter made the spy camera into a necklace.

It was much easier for Hunter to carry around his miniature spy camera around him than his regular camcorder. It allowed Hunter to use 2 hands freely without the hassle of holding the camcorder in one hand and trying to do everything with his other hand.

Hunter put the spy camera around his neck. He turned it on. It worked. What was so amazing about the spy camera was the fact that it could record live videos with it. Hunter walked up to the church and tryed the door. It was obviously locked. Luckilly, Hunter still had his 9mm hand gun. He decided to use it to break the windows. Hunter loaded a bullet clip into his 9mm hand gun. He aimed the 9mm hand gun at one of the windows of the church. He fired his gun. The bullet hit the mosiac colored window. The window exploded into a thousand pieces almost instantly.

Hunter went through the open window. He dropped to the ground. The inside of the church was pitch black. The only light source was the light from the moon that shined through the open window. Hunter took out his cell phone and turne on his flashlight feature. He shined the light around the church.

The interior of the church looked like the inside of a regular church. Hunter walked around in the church. He could tell that it was abandoned, as nearly all the pews were worn out and dusty. The air smelled musty. Hunter wondered when was the last time that the church was used. Suddenly, Hunter heard a loud crash sound coming from behind him. Hunter turned to se Toby gliding through the window towards him. Hunter shined the flashlight in Toby's face. This caught the demon off guard and blinded him. Toby crashed into a wall. He fell to the ground. Hunter aimed his gun at fired multiple shots into the demon. Toby, being a demon, wasn't fazed by the bullets. To him, the bullets felt like BB pellets. When Hunter finished firing, he took out a vial of holy water from his pocket. When Toby saw Hunter holding the vial of holy water in his hands, he cowered in fear.

Holy water was a demon's number one weakness, besides mystical spells. Holy water was like acid to demons.

"NO!" Toby screamed out loud.

"Yes." Hunter said to the demon. "Burn in hell, motherfucker!"

Hunter opened the vial of holy water and splashed it at Toby. Toby's skin burned immediately upon contact with the holy water. Toby screamed as his body was burning. Hunter watched Toby's body burning. Hunter then took out a little piece of paper that was folded up. He unfolded the paper. On the paper was the words to send a demon back to hell. It was said that the spell worked on almost every demon to ever exist. Hunter chanted thd spell. Toby withered away into dust. Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy that the demon who had been plaguing his family since 1988 was finally. Hunter stood there for a while before eventually falling asleep inside the church. 


End file.
